


Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch' intrate

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Feelings, Firenze | Florence, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Rose espérait un miracle.Elle n'a eu qu'un mirage.Joyeux anniversaire Samantha Black !
Kudos: 1





	Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch' intrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samantha_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/gifts).



> C'est la première fois que j'utilise le personnage de Rose, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur la next-gen.
> 
> Le titre est tiré de la Divine Comédie de Dante : Laissez toute espérance, vous qui entrez.

L’été suivant sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Rose avait initié, sans le savoir, ce qui allait devenir un rituel familial. Lors d’un repas dominical, elle avait lancé l’idée d’un voyage avec ses cousins préférés – James, Albus et Lily Potter – pour découvrir l’Europe et les coutumes magiques des autres sorciers. Durant presque deux mois, elle avait été émerveillée par les paysages si différents des pays européens, jusqu’à tomber amoureuse de la ville de Florence. Elle s’était extasiée devant chaque monument en écoutant religieusement la visite guidée prodiguée par sa mère. Hermione Weasley n’avait rien perdu de son intelligence et elle devenait très volubile dès qu’il s’agissait d’apporter des connaissances aux plus jeunes. L’employée du Ministère de la magie britannique avait offert un exemplaire de la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante à ses enfants, ainsi qu’à ceux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Selon elle, il n’était jamais trop tôt pour commencer l’éducation culturelle de la nouvelle génération, même si son enthousiasme n’était pas partagé par tout le monde.  
  
La sœur d’Hugo avait décrété au détour d’un repas qu’elle passerait désormais un mois de ses vacances dans la ville italienne, avec ou sans ses cousins. Ces derniers avaient accepté ses paroles comme si elle venait de leur proposer un pari. Florence serait leur bastion estival pour les prochaines années et ils envisageaient déjà d’y emmener des amis. Rose ignorait, à cette époque, qu’elle y connaîtrait la joie mais aussi la plus dure des déconvenues. Pour l’heure, elle n’était qu’une enfant qui rêvait éveillée devant la _Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore_ , un édifice qui allait devenir son point de repère dans la ville florentine.

*

« Tu as confiance en lui ? demanda Rose avec scepticisme. »  
  
Du haut de ses douze ans, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère au même âge, non pas par le physique mais par le caractère. Les adultes disaient souvent qu’elle était trop mûre par rapport à ses camarades. Elle ne les écoutait pas vraiment, elle essayait de s’adapter aux jeux des jeunes sorciers, même si elle préférait assez régulièrement la solitude dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou les discussions discrètes avec ses cousins autour d’une partie d’échecs version moldue.  
  
« C’est mon meilleur ami, répondit Albus avant de mordre dans sa glace. Et j’aimerais bien lui montrer Florence, au moins une fois. »  
  
La jeune fille croisa les bras en affichant une moue réprobatrice. L’Arno s’écoulait avec paresse quelques mètres au-dessous d’eux, sous le pont, et brillait sous l’ardeur du soleil. Rose aimait cette vue depuis le premier jour et elle refusait de partager sa ville d’adoption avec l’héritier Malefoy. Elle ne le côtoyait pas beaucoup à Poudlard, le fils de Drago et d’Astoria était à Serpentard et passait tout son temps libre avec Albus. Si l’adolescente voulait parler avec son cousin, elle s’arrangeait toujours pour éviter le blond qui la mettait mal à l’aise. Le reste du temps, elle s’éloignait le plus possible de Scorpius.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu lui reproches ? reprit le fils du Survivant. Il ne vient jamais te voir et il n’a rien fait contre toi. »  
  
L’interrogation surprit Rose qui détourna le regard, gênée. Elle n’avait pas de véritable raison pour haïr Scorpius, elle suivait seulement le point de vue de son père qui lui avait mis en tête que les Malefoy étaient tous des traîtres depuis des générations. Elle marmonna quelque chose d’incompréhensible mais Albus n’insista pas. Il avait l’esprit plus ouvert que sa cousine et se moquait bien des querelles ayant eu lieu entre ses parents et ceux de son ami. Il finit par changer de sujet afin de ne pas voir leur discussion devenir une dispute. Avec Rose, il n’avait aucune chance de gagner car elle ne s’arrêtait jamais.

*

La petite table qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre d’hôtel était recouverte de croquis de la cathédrale, sous tous les angles de vision. Dès qu’elle trouvait un petit moment pour elle, Rose esquissait l’architecture du monument. Elle avait décidé qu’elle deviendrait architecte, ce qui lui avait valu une longue discussion avec ses parents. Hermione n’y voyait aucun inconvénient, de même que Ron, même s’ils avaient d’abord voulu comprendre la raison qui la poussait à choisir ce métier plutôt qu’un autre, elle qui avait répété plusieurs fois pendant quelques années qu’elle serait médicomage. L’adolescente rêvait de mêler l’architecture à la magie, elle avait été fascinée par le bâtiment de la banque sur le Chemin de Traverse et se demandait régulièrement quelles méthodes utilisaient les architectes sorciers. Si elle avait autrefois cherché à être reconnue dans le domaine médical, ce n’était plus son vœu le plus cher. De toute manière, elle n’avait que quinze ans et avait encore la possibilité de changer d’avis.  
  
Rose était persuadée que les monuments les plus fameux d’Europe avaient été bâtis par des sorciers. Elle ne voyait que cela pour justifier la beauté des formes, la longévité des pierres, l’éclat presque _magique_ de certains lieux. Le _Duomo_ qu’elle aimait tant ne pouvait pas être l’œuvre des moldus et elle comptait sur les bibliothèques sorcières pour confirmer ses intuitions. C’était pour cette raison qu’elle tentait de saisir le monument dans toute sa complexité, avec chaque détail. Ses premiers dessins étaient un peu brouillons mais elle avait fini par affiner son trait et par réussir à donner vie à ses coups de crayon.  
  
« Tu crois que tu pourrais dessiner le Terrier ? remarqua Albus en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. »  
  
Il était auparavant assis sur la chaise longue du balcon mais il avait fini par retourner à l’intérieur pour se protéger de l’ardeur du soleil. Il arborait un bronzage presque parfait, ainsi que son fameux sourire éclatant qui précédait toujours ses plaisanteries. Pourtant, pour une fois, il paraissait plus sérieux, avec une pointe de curiosité.  
  
« J’essayerai, mais je ne te garantis pas le résultat.  
— Tu as réussi à reproduire le _Duomo_ , tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n’y arriveras pas.  
— Le Terrier a sa propre âme, Albus. Et je n’ai pas le talent des grands artistes. »  
  
Elle mit un point final à son dessin avant de rassembler toutes ses feuilles. Rose avait prévu de passer le restant de l’après-midi à la galerie des Offices, le célèbre palais florentin qui abritait un musée à la hauteur de sa réputation. La Gryffondor prévoyait de s’imprégner des œuvres des grands maîtres tels Michel-Ange, le Titien ou Botticelli. Elle aimait leurs coups de pinceau si variés et aurait donné tout l’or de Gringotts pour en posséder un. Sa cousin Lily lui avait fait remarquer qu’avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par être auréolée de la même gloire.

*

Allongée sur un transat de la piscine de l’hôtel, Rose lisait tranquillement. Son exemplaire de la _Divine Comédie_ avait la tranche un peu abimée par ses lectures incessantes et quelques pages présentaient des traces de nourriture. La Gryffondor se faisait un devoir de redécouvrir l’œuvre de Dante tous les ans depuis sa première visite à Florence. Si elle n’avait pas encore lu la version originale, ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps. Elle avait commencé à apprendre l’italien au début de ses vacances et développait déjà de bonnes bases linguistiques qui lui permettaient d’avoir quelques conversations avec les habitants de la ville. Son accent n’était pas encore parfait mais au moins, elle se faisait comprendre.  
  
« Il paraît que tu es amoureuse, lui lança une voix goguenarde. »  
  
Rose releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour croiser le regard rieur de James. Son cousin avait déjà quitté les bancs de Poudlard mais poursuivait le rituel à Florence. Il était venu accompagné de sa petite-amie, Maddy, une Serdaigle un peu timide mais adorable. La fille de Ron et Hermione appréciait leur compagnie même si elle aurait préféré éviter l’interrogatoire qui se profilait doucement.  
  
« D’où tu tires tes ragots, James ? s’enquit la jeune femme avec un semblant de désinvolture.  
— Mon petit-frère est très bavard, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Albus m’a dit que tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec lui pour te rapprocher de Scorpius. Je croyais que tu ne l’aimais pas et que tu le trouvais … C’était quoi déjà ton expression ? Un peu trop sûr de lui et de son charme. »  
  
Rose s’empourpra et se mit à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles. C’était ironique pour elle de constater qu’elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le Serpentard alors qu’elle l’avait plus ou moins détesté pendant des années. Elle espérait que cette nouvelle ne remontrait ni aux oreilles du principal concerné, ni à celle de son père. Si Ron Weasley venait à apprendre que sa fille était tombée amoureuse du fils de son ennemi de toujours, elle aurait besoin de maîtriser un sortilège d’invisibilité sur du très long terme. James lui fit remarquer qu’il n’avait rien de personnel contre le jeune Malefoy et qu’elle avait le droit de faire sa vie comme elle l’entendait. Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, sentant son cœur se gonfler d’une chaleur bienvenue. Sous ses airs de comique, l’aîné des Potter cachait une grande sensibilité dont il usait à bon escient auprès de sa famille.  
  
« Pourquoi ne lui proposes-tu pas de nous rejoindre ? Il y a de la place dans la chambre d’Albus et ils sont amis, autant en profiter.  
— À la place de Scorpius, je refuserais net. Imagine un peu, James. La fille qui t’ignore depuis ta première rentrée à Poudlard t’invite à passer des vacances avec elle. Ce serait très suspect. »  
  
Elle referma son bouquin d’un coup sec, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Rose avait peur de faire le premier pas avec Scorpius. Le Serpentard était des plus gentils avec elle, il n’avait jamais engagé de dispute et lui offrait de magnifiques sourires. Peut-être lui envoyait-il des signaux pour lui dire qu’il voulait tenter quelque chose mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si ce n’était qu’un effet de son imagination.

*

« Albus, n’oublie pas qu’on part plus tôt cette année ! »  
  
Rose venait de rattraper son cousin devant la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme était en pleine discussion avec ses camarades de Serpentard mais il lui accorda toute son attention.  
  
« Quand tu dis plus tôt, tu parles de combien de temps ?  
— Deux semaines, rappela la jeune femme. Je te l’ai répété tout l’été, l’an dernier. Et aussi à Noël. »  
  
Une lueur d’hésitation brilla dans le regard d’Albus. Rose qui était pourtant habituée à tout observer ne vit pas cet éclat soudain.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si …  
— C’est pour fêter notre dernière année, insista la jeune femme. Tu peux venir accompagné, ce n’est pas interdit.  
— Je … je viendrai avec Scorpius. Je lui avais dit que je lui montrerais Florence. »  
  
Rose lui sourit, satisfaite par ses paroles qui lui promettaient un bel été. Elle aurait ainsi l’occasion de se rapprocher du fils des Malefoy. Elle serra son cousin dans ses bras avant de retourner prendre son petit-déjeuner. Décidément, tout ne faisait que s’arranger. 

*

« Quelqu’un a vu Albus ? s’enquit Rose en rejoignant ses cousins.  
— Il est parti avec Scorpius, ils devaient visiter la galerie des Offices, lui apprit James. »  
  
La Gryffondor le remercia avant de se mettre en route. Elle avait décidé d’avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le cadet des Potter parce que c’était grâce à son soutien qu’elle avait choisi de se lancer dans l’art. Sa candidature à une grande école artistique sorcière avait été acceptée et elle lui devait tout. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu’elle se lança à la recherche de son cousin. Elle connaissait désormais la ville sur le bout des doigts et elle n’eut aucun mal à retrouver le bâtiment. Rose passa devant _Le Printemps_ de Botticelli puis s’engouffra dans un autre couloir. Elle crut avoir mal interprété l’indication de James mais elle finit par repérer les deux garçons qui sortaient du musée. Elle était sur le point de les interpeller lorsqu’elle remarqua leurs mains jointes et leur proximité plus qu’amicale.  
  
La jeune femme eut l’impression qu’une enclume traversait son estomac. L’expression heureuse de Scorpius ne lui était pas destinée, il rayonnait de bonheur auprès d’Albus. Ce dernier arborait un sourire tendre que Rose ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était censée se réjouir pour eux mais elle n’y parvenait pas. Cette ville était la sienne, celle de ses vacances, celle de son avenir. Mais en ce jour, Florence représentait surtout son premier chagrin d’amour.


End file.
